


Don't Take Your Life Away From Me

by TheRealKags



Series: Songfics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anger, Grieving, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealKags/pseuds/TheRealKags
Summary: Why?Why did Shouyou have to do this?Why did he have to be so damn selfish?Why, why, why?**Name and content inspired by Friend Please by Twenty One Pilots





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's late and i want to die so this happened

_"I feel for you, but when did you believe you were alone?_  
_You say that spiders crawled inside and made themselves a home_  
_Where light once was."_

Why?  
Why did Shouyou have to do this?  
Why did he have to be so damn selfish?  
Why, why, why?  
Tobio asks himself these questions daily. It's like a mantra repeating over and over again in his head.  
Why didn't Shouyou come to him?  
Was he really that insignificant to Shouyou that he couldn't trust him?  
Why did things have to be this way?  
Tobio would've done anything to tell Shouyou he was there for him.  
Anything.

 _"Petrified of who you are and who you have become._  
_You will hide from everyone, denying you need someone_  
_To exterminate your bones."_

Maybe the redhead was scared.  
Scared of what Tobio would think, scared of how he'd view him...  
Scared of himself, maybe?  
Tobio wasn't sure. All he knew was that Shouyou hid his problems well. It turned out that he was being abused leading up to his...  
Death? Suicide?  
Murder?  
Maybe it could be called a murder, considering it was because of his sorry excuse of a father...

 _"Living like a ghost you walk by everyone you know._  
_You say that you're fine, but you have lost your sway and glow._  
_So I stopped by to let you know."_

Now that he thinks about it, Tobio remembers seeing something go wrong.  
Horribly wrong.  
He didn't know what it was at the time, but Shouyou lost his radiance for a while.  
Then it came back.  
The thing is, it was artificial when it reappeared.  
Fake.  
Tobio should've known.  
He should've said something, done something.  
Maybe he was the real dumbass.

 _"Would you let me know your plans tonight,_  
_Cause I won't go till we both see the light._  
_And I have nothing else left to say,_  
_But I will listen to you all day, yes I will."_

What would Tobio have done if he'd known?  
Known about Shouyou's life,  
Known about his plans to commit suicide?  
He probably would've just sat with him, given him someone to be with.  
But then again, how does one go about saving a life?  
Saving someone from themselves?  
If Shouyou needed someone to do something, Tobio would've done it.  
If he needed someone to listen, Tobio would've done it.  
He would've listened to him talk all day long if he had to.  
If.  
If he only knew.

 _"Friend, please remove your hands from_  
_Over your eyes for me._  
_I know you want to leave but_  
_Friend, please don't take your life away from me."_

**Author's Note:**

> that was shorter than nishinoya but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
